Jake Puckerman
Jacob "Jake" Puckerman is a character on Glee. He is Noah Puckerman's younger half-brother. Jake is taking his brother's place as the new bad boy in school, and Jake is also from Lima Heights. Jake will have a relationship with both Marley and Kitty; they will have ups and downs drama-wise. Jake Puckerman is portrayed by Jacob Artist. Season Four The New Rachel In this episode, Jake Puckerman auditions for New Directions, by introducing himself as "Jake". When Jake performs his audition song, Never Say Never, Mr. Schuester stops the performance early. Jake gets angry and lashes out because he worked hard on the song. When Mr. Schuester posts the callback list on the bulletin board, Jake looks for his name, but unfortunately, he's not on the list. Becoming angry, he ends up balling up the paper''. Towards the end of the episode, Mr. Schuester has a talk with Jake, and it is revealed that he is Puck's half-brother. Will tells Jake the reason why he cut his performance was because he knew the moment he finished the first verse that Jake was good and he should be in the Glee Club. Mr. Schuester persuades him to change his ways, but he refuses to, saying that he wouldn't change his ways for a Glee Club, and he's not like Puck. He says he won't get the chip off his back and he thinks that now Mr. Schuester knows he's Puck's half-brother, he wants Jake in the club. Jake is later shown watching the New Directions performance of ''Chasing Pavements, perhaps having second thoughts. This scene is similar to how Puck watches New Directions perform Don't Stop Believin' in the Pilot episode. Britney 2.0 In this episode, Jake is seen chatting with Tina in the hallways of McKinley, and as Marley passes by, he looks at her. Then, while Unique, Tina and Marley perform Womanizer, he is seen helping other girls in the school, like helping a girl in the library, a girl with a science project, etc. Jake then tells Marley that they should "hang out sometime", and she quickly accepts. Meanwhile, after a huge breakdown with Brittany in the hallways, Mr. Schuester has a brief talk to Jake about joining Glee Club. However, once again, Jake refuses to, and Mr. Schuester compares him to Puck, saying how he changed throughout his years in Glee Club. Later on, Jake talks to Marley outside of the bleachers, and they sing a duet with each other, (You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy and as the song ends, they almost share a kiss, but Marley backs out, and Jake asks if she's okay, giving Marley his leather jacket, then grabbing his guitar and leaving. At lunch, two jocks start to tease Marley's mom again, and Jake comes to her defense leading to a physical altercation. Mr. Schuester breaks up the altercation and pulls Jake into the choir room. We get a shocking visit from Puck and the two have a huge conversation one-on-one, while meeting for the first time. Puck begins to leave, not before saying that he's his brother. Realizing that Puck might be right, Jake decides to join New Directions. Jake and Marley have a conversation with each other in the hallway, and it is revealed that Jake and Kitty are dating, which leaves Marley left in dismay. As Jake joins the club, he feels more overwhelmed by the looks of the members in the club, and sits down. Marley then asks Mr. Schue if she could perform one more Britney song and performs Everytime ''because she was upset about Jake and Kitty's new found relationship. Jake watches on with an upset face of regret and during the song, Jake serenades Kitty in the football fields as Marley watches from the bleachers. Makeover In this episode, Jake is seen briefly in the choir room first and he and the rest of New Directions talk about the setlist for Sectionals, as Will says he has an idea when he actually doesn't. Jake suggests they should be preparing for their upcoming competition. Jake is also seen sitting in the audience at the Senior Class Presidential Campaign where he is seen putting two arms around girls, again, indicating the fact that he's a ladies man. The Break-Up In this episode, Jake see's Marley signing for free lunch, which he has tickets for himself. He tells Marley that his mom works extra for his dance classes, and that his mom used to be a real estate agent, but now is the only black waitress at Lima country club where rich snobby old white people go. Jake and Kitty talk Marley into going to her club at Breadstix for 'The Rapture'. At Breadstix he apologizes to Marley for making her go to the club. Marley asks that since he's half jewish he'll probably go to heaven half speed. When Kitty has Dottie leave the room it's revealed that this is a prank for her and that it was Kitty's idea. Once Dottie's freaked, Jake tells Kitty that the prank was taken way to far, everyone leaves and Marley tells Jake she cannot believe he likes her. Later on Jake apologizes to Marley again about the prank, since she still doesn't get why he dates Kitty. He asks her what it's like to be on the outside because for him he was on the outside, since the black kids think he's "too white" and the white kids think he's "too black". He admits that Kitty is hot and she can be crazy but she likes him and when he's with her no one makes fun of him. When Kitty insults Marley and her mom, Jake tells her to quit or they're done, which he breaks up with her anyway. Kitty tells him Obama will lose and storms away only after giving him back his jacket. When Marley asks him to go with her to "Grease" auditions since she wants to be Sandy, he tells her he can't but he'll see her at Glee club. Songs Solos Season Four Shot0133.png|Never Say Never ''(The New Rachel)|link=Never Say Never Solos (In A Duet) Season Four Jake-puckerman.png|(You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy (Marley) (Britney 2.0) Trivia *He plays the guitar. *He has problems controlling his temper. *Prior to Britney 2.0, Jake and his half-brother had never met. *Didn't go to his science class because he said he was protesting since "they're dissecting a pig and I'm kosher"; implying he is half Jewish, like his half-brother Noah "Puck" Puckerman. (Britney 2.0) *Mom was a real estate agent but became the only black waitress at the Lima Country Club. *According to Becca Tobin (Kitty), Jake is gonna break a lot of hearts and that the fans will go crazy for him. *The actor who portrays him is also named Jacob. *Like his brother, he wears a leather jacket, plays guitar, and chases after girls. *He's a dancer and has been taking dance classes. (The Break-Up) *In the show it shows a lot of what is going on from Jake's point of view. Examples: In the song Womanizer, he's chasing after girls, the way he's looking at the Glee Club, and when he's riding his scooter. *The first confirmed biracial character to join New Directions. (His mother is black, his father is white.) Gallery Captura de pantalla 2012-08-29 a las 20.49.22.png tumblr_mbndwvCmOo1qzcnljo1_500.png Jakefdgsdfg.jpg images (1).jpg Tumblr_mbjmmkH8EQ1rd6e1mo1_250.gif Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.17.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.13.51 PM.png Jake.JPG|Jake possibly after seeing Marley and/or Kitty? Jake2.png Jake3.png Jake singing.png Jake4.png Jake6.png Jake7.png Jake8.png Jake9.png JakeFlirt.png Everytime.gif Around_the_river_bend.gif Free scooter.gif JakeandNoah.JPG Jarley.jpg jake.png JakePuckerman.gif JakePuckerman1.gif Wtf.gif Womanizer.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose2.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose3.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose4.gif tumblr_marjqtb0ZG1rgfeq0o2_500.gif Tumblr mbi8xycx0d1qa2tnv.gif A4-l5kkCMAApwSe.jpg 59ec144c142f11e2ac3122000a1fb77a 7.jpg JakePuckerman66.gif Navigational Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Characters Category:New Directions Members